freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Five Nights at Freddy's 2/@comment-62.195.80.250-20141119035923/@comment-209.180.171.51-20141119061845
It's a prequel. A lot of pages haven't been edited at all more or less since before the release of FNaF2, with focus being primarily on the game mechanics aspect of things, so a lot of what you see on here won't help you out. As for WHY it's a prequel, allow me to elaborate: In the game, the Phone Guy is still alive. Even more so, it doesn't appear he's using pre-recorded messages, but is ACTUALLY calling you, which he could not do in the first game as he had died before you took up the nightshift. More than that, the Phone Guy mentions that the current version of Fazbear's Pizza you're working in was new, but said the old place was called something along the lines of Fred Bear's Family Restaurant, which had been bought out by what would become Fazbear Entertainment. In fact, at the time of FNaF2, the restaurant has apparently only been open a few weeks (you can see this in the newspaper articles towards the end of the game. The older animatronics were from the previous restaurant, and while they were in the process of being retrofitted, they were inevitably scrapped (quite literally, in fact) and used for spare parts for the newer, more kid friendly "Toy" Models, along with whatever BB and The Puppet are. This also helps explain the design differences, as it can be argued that, given the changes we see, if you were to imagine them in a complete state, they would look quite creepy (those teeth, man), and were likely redesigned for the first game. So why is it that the old ones were pulled out and used once more? Over the course of the game, the Phone guy reveals that the animatronics at this point are indeed allowed to walk around and interact with the kids, which was revealed in the first game as something they USED to be able to do. However, the animatronics began acting strange around adults; they were completely normal around kids, but would simply stare at the employees. He also mentions that what is happening to you (Jeremy Fitzgerald) has not happened before, and that they only RECENTLY began acting strange. What appears to be the infamous murders is finally referenced at the end of the week, where the Phone Guy mentions an incident has happened, the restaurant will likely need to be closed down for awhile, and that a Yellow Freddy Fazbear suit (what we know as Golden Freddy) was stolen and is involved. On that note, it is only on night 6 that Golden Freddy will appear. The game also takes place in November of 1987, confirmed on the check at the end of the game, whilst the other one, the first one, has been speculated to take place in 1993, as the dates line up in that regard. This would also fit more in line with the differences in prices on the check, as the second game's paycheck is much lower that the first's. On that note, it's believed that around this time, the Bite of '87 occured, which would also mean that, given the publicity of the event, it likely happened during the day AFTER the murders (by which i mean the daytime itself, not the specific day). Since the only event up to that point is the murders themselves, that leaves one opening: On the 6th day, Jeremy is told he'll be covering a birthday party during the day after this final night shift , which the Phone Guy mentions he'll likely be taking when they re-open, setting him up for that in FNaF. That birthday party also happens during the final day of operation, as the restaurant would be closing down for quite some time after that, so it's likely it happened there. But who exactly was the victim? That part is unknown, but it was likely an adult, not a child. As shown with Jeremy, the animatronics were hostile towards him during the night, so it's quite possible they attacked him during the day, leaving him helpless. Any employee is a candidate, however, given the animatronics' demeanor towards them. This also makes it unlikely that it was either Foxy OR Freddy, as the previous theory suggested, but rather one of the toy models. As they were likely protective of the children and were also wired into the latest criminal databases and had facial recognition technology (don't ask me why this takes place in 1987), it's quite possible they identified someone as a threat and attacked them, removing their frontal lobe. The real problem here is what exactly is up with these machines? All that it's implied to be in this game is a malfunction of sorts, but unlike the first game, where there was a possible source for a haunting, this is a new restaurant, with new machines, and the killings hadn't taken place yet. On that note, the only real source of paranormal activity in this game is Golden Freddy, who will appear as a disembodied head sometimes, as opposed to before, where there were quite a few instances of unusual things that even a malcuntioning animatronic couldn't pull off. And he only appears on the last day, after the killings. There are still many questions, but taking into account the bad publicity, the transition into the first game likely included these events: -Due to the now bad publicity garnered by the Toy models with the Bite of '87, they were scrapped and the older models were reassembled and slightly redesigned for the new Fazbear's Pizza -Because of these incidents, the company suffered heavy financial losses, and had to downsize the restaurant, as well as having to conserve power -Knowing that the animatronics are dangerous, the doors of the first game were installed as a protective measure (those are heavy duty doors, they're there to keep something out. You don't just put doors like that in for no reason). Why they work the way they do is beyond me. -Foxy was still intimidating to the children (as was mentioned in FNaF2 to be the reason for the Mangle's complete redesign), and thus became less used and fell into disrepair once more -The Phone Guy took up the night shift, as he said he was going to, after the restaurant re-opened, and was killed on duty. That's about all I garnered from the two games. Any blanks are pools for theory, and there has defintely been some room set aside for a third game.